It Never Rains, Just Pours
by storyteller73
Summary: Following his interrogation of Dr. Sheldon Hawkes that left him with more questions than answers, Detective Don Flack is determined to get the good doctor to confide in him.  Even if it means, admitting his feelings towards the other man.
1. Chapter 1

Quote: "But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." William Butler Yeats

Sheldon Hawkes stared in disbelief at Detective Don Flack and wondered not for the first time that day, if everyone he worked with really thought so little of him.

Here he was being questioned about his friend Brian and funds he allegedly embezzled as though he Hawkes was the accomplice.

What was it going to take for his friends and colleagues to belief him? Did he have to bleed or perhaps take a polygraph test, what exactly did he have to do to convince them he was indeed innocent?

Detective Flack wasn't sure what to make of the situation with Dr. Hawkes. He'd drawn the case, made the arrest and got shocked during the process.

Questioning the Crime Scene Investigator was like pulling teeth in Flack's mind. Even though the detective doubted the doctor was involved in the embezzlement and would most likely not be charged, he wasn't sure that he was being completely honest with him and wasn't afraid to call him on it.

"Hawkes, you got to help me out here man."

"I had no idea Brian was wanted for embezzlement. Okay, we went to college together, just got reacquainted."

"You were on his couch."

"Yes. I stay there sometimes when I'm volunteering for the medical unit. You know, I just get so beat, I don't want to take the train home."

"Shel?"

"What?"

"I know when someone's lying to me, and I'm not just talking about the crooks I lock up every day."

"I'm telling you what I know, Don, alright? You can't possibly think that I'm involved in something Brian was up to. You're kidding me, right? Don?"

"I'm done. Get out of here."

Don could see how dejected Hawkes looked as he left the precinct. He had wanted nothing more than to put an arm around the other man and assure him that he was still his friend and that he was only doing his job it was nothing personal.

Sitting behind his desk Flack was unable to focus on the case report he needed to complete. He was tired and hungry but more than that he couldn't get the doctor to leave him mind long enough to string to words together for a sentence.

He needed to talk to the doc, figure out what was going on in that big brain of his and hopefully help him work it out. However, he just could help wondering, would Hawkes welcome his present or turn him away and was it possible to convince the doctor that he wanted to help despite just interrogating him?

The last thing Flack wanted was for Hawkes to feel like an outsider at work when they were all just doing their job.

Deciding the only way to solve anything was to talk to Hawkes face to face; Flack picked up his jacket and left the precinct in pursuit of Hawkes. One way or the other he was going to convince the other man that he was on his side, that when he was ready to talk, he would listen to him and would not judge him no matter what was said.


	2. Chapter 2

Quote: "A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity." Robert Hall 

Following his instincts Flack went to Sullivan's bar, there he found the doc sitting in a corner by himself nursing his drink. He walked over to the other man, his presence casting a shadow that caused the Hawkes to look up at him.

"Hey there, is this seat taken?"

"No, it's not."

"Mind if I join you then?"

"Suit yourself but I must warn you I'm not very good company tonight."

"That's okay, I'm actually glad you're here, wanted to talk to you further."

"You following me Flack?"

"Maybe, but last time I checked this was a public place frequented by cops and the likes."

"Whatever you say man-"

Seating himself across from the other man Flack could help but stare, wondering not for the first time what the good doctor was hiding.

"Truth is I'd hoped you'd be here so we could talk in a less formal setting away from the precinct."

"There's nothing left to say, I told you all that I know about Brian and his involvement in the embezzlement."

"That might be true, so how about you tell me what's been bothering you these past months. Don't say it's nothing because we both know that's a lie."

Hawkes raised his head and stared intently at Flack, trying to convey that the other man should back off but Flack not willing to be intimidated by the other man just stared right back.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or do I have to pull it out of you?"

"You don't want to hear my woes, I'm sure you have better things to do or even some place more important to be than here."

'Well you're wrong, there's nothing I'd rather do and no place I'd rather be so start talking."

"I messed up big time, brushed of Stafford because I thought he was drunk, the guy turned up dead a few hours later and it's my fault. I should have known something more was wrong with him."

'I heard about that, also heard he was poisoned and based on what Sid said there's no way you could have known. Therefore, I don't see how it's your fault."

"Still doesn't stop me from feeling responsible."

'Feel bad if you want to, doc, but don't blame yourself for Stafford's death. The person that poisoned him is to be blamed for that, and they will be made to pay once we catch them."

Hawkes managed a half smile of gratitude towards Flack before he was back lamenting over his drink.

It wasn't the response Flack was aiming for, he didn't expect Hawkes to just get over his blame but he was hoping that it would encourage the other man to keep talking.

For the most part, Flack accepted the tendency to be a perfectionist was part of what make Hawkes, well Hawkes. It was a trait that he had grown to accept in the doc considering his level of intelligence when compared to most of the persons they worked with.

"You need to let it go, okay, may not have been one of your finer moments but certainly not the end of the world."

"I'm a doctor Flack, always have been and always will be, I should have known something else was wrong with that guy."

"I don't know what you want to hear doc, I'm no expert on medical situations but I think we're beating a dead horse here. Besides, I thought my presence would cheer you up."

Hawkes actually smirked, "you sure are full of yourself," and after a few beats of silence he added quietly a thank you to his friend.

"Hey, seemed like something you needed to hear from a friend."

Hawkes stared at him intensely. 'You always tell people what they need to hear or what you think they want to hear?"

Flack chuckled humourously at his question. "What can I say, I'm good like that, I tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth, when you need to hear it of course."

"Do you now?"

The question was so quiet Flack almost didn't hear him and it held a note that had his senses on alert. A short silence fell over them and Flack used it to study his friend more closely.

"Shel…"

Hawkes looked up and for the first time Flack noticed the haunted look reflected in his eyes, a sure sign the doc was sleeping well.

"What?"

"You look really exhausted, even more so now, with how close you are to this particular case."

Hawkes shrugged, looking vaguely disappointed.

Flack indicated to the waiter to bring their cheque. "Why don't I give you a ride home? Save me having to worry about you taking the train so late."

The look in the doc's dark orbs had Flack wondering if Mac was giving lessons on his patented stare. He wasn't sure what Hawkes hoped to see so he kept his expression neutral.

Hawkes muttered something as he broke the stare. Flack couldn't quite decipher, but it sounded suspiciously like-"Damn poker face."

Knowing it was probably unwise to respond, Flack decided to treat the situation as he would if it were an interrogation and play it cool. "I'll settle the bill and then we can leave."

The silence in the car was tense and charged as they drove to Hawkes' apartment. Flack was at a loss, unsure how his attempt to cheer up the doc had changed into a minefield of unsaid words.


	3. Chapter 3

Quote: "The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender." Emil Ludwig

Pulling into the driveway Flack was caught in two minds, half hoping the doc would invite him up, the other dreadful of the exact same thing. He did however manage to school his features as he turned towards Hawkes with what he hoped was a genuine smile. It didn't escape him that Hawkes was somewhat hesitant about leaving the vehicle.

Finally Hawkes shook his head as if disappointed with something and reached for the door handle but before he could get far Flack reached across and grabbed him by the arm.

Hawkes froze at first then reluctantly turn to meet Flack's gaze, the detective wasn't sure what the doc saw but he felt a slight tremor run through the taut muscles under his hand.

Seeming to brace himself, Hawkes covered Flack's hand with his own giving it a quick light squeeze before gently removing it. The doc's voice was husky when he spoke, "thanks for the lift and see you tomorrow Don." He swallowed the lumped that seem to be residing in his throat. "I mean see you at work tomorrow." With that he got out and walked into his apartment building without a backwards glance.

watching him walk away was hard and though he tried he was failing miserably at ignoring the nagging feeling deep inside him, a feeling that said if he'd been in the interrogation room, meant it was time to all it all on the line. He told himself or tried to at least that the timing was wrong.

Repeating the sentiment like a mantra while getting out the vehicle he walked purposefully into the building and up to Hawkes' apartment. By the time he found himself knocking on the door all trace of common sense and reason had left the detective to sink or swim.

Opening the door Hawkes gave him a bewildered smile but before he could utter a word Flack had stepped into his personal space causing the doctor to take a step back into the apartment. Deciding it was now or never the detective slipped his hand behind the doctor's neck and pulled him into a kiss causing the shorter man to freeze briefly. Hawkes found himself relaxing a little into the kiss though he never allowed himself to become too involved other than to part his lips slightly in response to Flack's demanding tongue.

Flack was undecided whether to push the doctor for more of a reaction than he was getting, but instinct told him to quit while he was ahead. The last thing he wanted was Hawkes to feel he forced anything beyond a kiss on him especially since it was hard to gauge what the doctor felt or thought about what was happening.

Once the kiss was broken Flack could see that Hawkes was looking fairly uncertain himself. Judging by his perplexed expression the doc was wearing, the detective couldn't help thinking it was similar to when trying to solve one of his many complex puzzles in the lab where the CSIs tackle everyday cases.

'Goodbye doc, see tomorrow at work." Flack was shocked and a bit embarrassed that his voice was hoarse. He had hoped he could pull of the still cold calm vibe he had before the kiss but clearly was failing miserably. "Try to get some rest; you're going to need it. I don't think Mac would take kindly to you falling asleep on the job." The detective smiled pleased that his voice had evened out more and that he didn't sound like a nervous teenager anymore.

Hawkes opened his mouth as if to respond but when no sound came out he promptly snapped it closed and settled for a nod of his head instead. He hoped that he did not seem like an inexperienced teenage boy who is stunned silent after that desire of his affections finally give him the kiss he's been after or worst a blushing virgin on prom night. How embarrassing would that be after he just got kissed by NYPD Blue's heart throb of the century, after all Don was every girls fantasy guy and while some men loved to hate him, others would die to him or be him.

He really hoped he didn't look goofy and that Don was not turned off by his lack of experience in kissing him back since technically it was his first kiss with a guy. Okay he really needed to cut the internal monologue and say something to his friend before he gets the wrong idea and start thinking the kiss was unwanted, but he just could not get his brain to translate that signal to his mouth and watched as the detective began to leave.

Backing out the doorway flack nodded to the doc then turned and left the apartment, leaving a too stunt CSI staring after him and head for his vehicle with an extra bounce in his steps. After all it wasn't everyday he got to render the brilliant Doctor Sheldon Hawkes speechless. Once he was inside his car his brave front fell away and he proceeded to bang his head against the steering wheel a few times for good measure. Damn he was feeling like a horny teenager who was finally allowed to kiss his high school crush.

He finally started the car and drove off to his home certain there was no chance of him getting any sleep even if he was bone tire. He just hoped he be rested and alert for when the good doctor was thinking straight and not stunned as he was at his apartment. Don smiled to himself, he was looking forward to whatever the Hawkes would come at him with but until then he needed rest and lots of it.


End file.
